6 years
by rauranerd36
Summary: first story give it a chance


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Ally's POV/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ally are you coming or what?" Austin said coming into the Practice Room.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Whoa, you look beyond gorgeous, but you do know we're only going to the airport right?" He said making me blush.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I know, let me just get my, umm, you know what, why don't you go downstairs and I'll be there in a few seconds" I said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Austin nodded and went downstairs. I grabbed my song book and wrapped it in a gift wrapping, looked at the piano bench one last time and left Sonic Boom for the night. That was the last time I ever talked to Austin in Sonic Boom. 6 years ago. I'm 24 now and I haven't talked to Austin since. That night I went to bed crying remembering every night before Austin and I locked up Sonic Boom he'd kiss me brushing his tongue over my lips before I gave up and let it in. Now he's in Cali with Jimmy and Kira, without me.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Today I will hear his voice again saying my name like he's still here. I just wish I could see him again, his blonde hair combed to the side. His strong arms that would hold me so that I was safe, warm, so that I knew he loved me.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Austin's POVp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"6 years ago I left Ally in Miami and I regret every millisecond of it. I knew I would never see her beautiful face again, I would never hold her in my arms again; I would never feel her lips on mine ever again.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After 6 years I found her IG account. I had a way to contact her again but I needed to be sure it was really her, so I asked her a question only she would know the answer to.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-What was the present you gave me the night I left for Calip  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-My songbookp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I gave her my number and within 5 minutes of giving her my number she called me and I heard her voice again, after 6 years.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Austin is this really you, wait what's your middle name"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"As soon as I heard her voice I knew I had to see her again and I couldn't wait any longer I was going to see her soon and that was finalp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It's really me and my middle name is Monica. Listen Alls I was thinking…"p 


End file.
